Fateproelium Trailer part 1
by kujo135
Summary: Coming soon The Great War between Harry and Friends Vs the Dark lord and his followers is about to begin
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers welcome to a wondrous tale of love hatred anger and betrayal. I shall guide you on this quest to gain your greatest desire.

A story of two enemy fractions of good vs evil a battle of heroes. Who am I you ask well you may call me Ruler. And now let us being the Great Grail war.

 _Summoning of heroes._

 **Ruler POV**

The battle for the Holy Grail begins as but a means to seek out the power to rule this world. As well as to protect it. A war that has a bloody history and never clear winner. A war that has claimed many lives. The battle between an all powerful wizard and his loyal followers vs a young boy and his group of friends who seek not to win the war, But to simply survive. Power vs survival what a most interesting conflict.

 _ **Malfoy manner**_

"My dear Death Eaters", the Dark Lord Voldemort greeted with a cruel smirk. " it would seem that Wormtail has prove of some use for a change" several of the Death eaters chuckled.

" within this book is the key to my victory against Dumbledore and his pesky order" he laughed as if he could see his enemies dead bodies.

" Yes master those filthy mudbloods and muggle lover will surly see that we pure-bloods are on top" crackled the insane witch Bellatrix

" yes Bella" the dark wizard smirked " with this spell book that Wormtail procured for us. He held a old book with holy war on top.

" My lord what exacts do plan?" questioned the voice of Severus Snape " you cant except that some book from some sniveling coward gave you.

Voldemort took a look at his Death Eater with a frown " do you question your lord Severus?" he asked coldly. " _Crucio"_ the Dark lord said as the torture curse flew to the potions master. To Severus credit he did not cry out in pain despite how much he was in.

please forgive me my Lord" Snape asked forgiveness, as the spell was lifted. " I only meant that Wormtail lead could be a waste of time"

" Now Severus" he chuckled darkly to his servant. " ordinary you may be right, but with this my victory is all but assured. " Voldemort said before he broke down in pure glee.

" tell my faithful servants what can you tell me about the Holy Grail?"

 _ **12 Grimmalud Place**_

" Professor Dumbledore are you sure this is a wise course of action" voiced Remus Lupin. "

" alas Remus we have little choice" stated the aged Headmaster " children have been all been chosen to participate.

" Relax Moony" chuckled Sirius Black. " At least you got quite the lass summoned."

" Oh shut Padfoot" Remus growled. His servant in what seemed to be a wedding dress let out a beastly roar of displeasure

Sirius being Sirius just laughed. As for Dumbledore he just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

" I wonder how young Mr. Potter and his friends are doing"

Suddenly a loud voice screamed out " Caster stop it you big meanie, I can to be a idol with the love of my music."

" Your music is lacking Lancer" Stated a clam deep voice. " you must tale a bold and charming tale that brings your audience to their knees wanting more."

" You wrong Caster" pouted Lancer " all that matters is bringing love with the power of song I'll show you"

" Noooooooo" shouted several voices.

" _Boooooooooom"_

Downstairs the meeting room was in total disarray. Books were scattered, furniture were turned upside down and order members were knocked unconscious all except Remus, his servant, Sirius, and the headmaster.

" Yes this shall be most interesting indeed." The aged headmaster chuckled his eyes twinkling .

" Oh Merlin help us" Remus groaned.

With his servant tilting her head hoping her master was well.

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

Within the walls of the ministry of magic a witch dressed in all pink with a toad like face was walking with a man in brown trench coat and had white hair, he could very well pass as a priest if not the shoulder pads which were two black horse heads on each shoulder with sharp blades on their heads.

" Oh master why must you use such creatures to execute these criminals?" asked the priest like man " you kill the soul but their sins in life are still present, why in my day I myself took the lives of all those who sin against the laws of this land even these so called pure- "

" hem-hem" interrupted the pink clad witch " Excuse me assassin but it seems like you are implying that you know better than we of the Ministry. And that those muggle-born are of equal standing to us." she looked as if she was scolding a child. " Need I remind you of your place as a servant."

" Forgive me master for that was not my intent." Assassin frowned. "

it is my belief that in the face of order all must stand a equal grounds in the face of death. Even with those you hold in high regard those who created the laws you hold firm." I assassin looked up towards the roof of the chamber they were in with a sad look in his eyes.

" I order you to never speak such nonsense in my presence" the witch order coldly with a marking on her left hand vanishing.

" Now then let us be on our way we have business at Hogwarts my deary." she smiled as if nothing ever happened.

" Very well master" Assassin agreed his anger clearly shown on his face." with that the two walked off to their.

" Even those who are the lawmakers must be brought to the judgment of the people you will be judge master by either me or the people you so hate. You should know in the eyes of death all are equal." thought Assassin.

 _ **Spinners End**_

" Severus I may not know what the Dark Lord is planing but I do know that my family is involved." came a corner voice of a woman with salt and pepper hair. " I need your help to keep my son safe , the Dark Lord has given Draco a task that is impossible for a mere boy" she looked like she was on the verge of tears but composed herself.

"Draco is well taken care of Narcissus" Snape tried to calm the woman down. " The Dark Lord has given Young Draco the means to carry out his orders, but I will indeed help him along the way" he told the woman who began to smile sightly.

" Thank you Severus" Narcissus grateful for what he is doing and risking for her family as she left.

" Wow Master you sure know how to talk to women, yet your all alone in your life wonder why" snickered a voice from nowhere.

The potion master just rolled his eyes looking at the corner of the room with disdain. " Enough of this foolishness Archer show your self" he ordered.

" Very well master" archer laughed appearing out of nowhere. There he stood wearing a cowboy getup and a red tattered scarf around his neck. He was wearing a ten gallon hat with a cocky smirk.

" So what will you do about that boy you promised to help" Archer asked of his master.

" I will do as I stated!" Snape yelled at his servant. " I will protect the boy even if it means my life I will protect him." the master of Archer decreed turning his back on his servant " Any more question you dunderhead."

" Just one master" Archer said with that ever present smirk on his face " which boy do you mean to protect or do you intend to play both sides and keep them both safe who will you betray to keep a promise. " Archer asked looking at his master with a calculating gaze. " Either way it I look forward to this war and how your choices will affect the outcome, because either way you will be the key player in upcoming battles. Which master will you follow who will you save, who will you kill, who will you betray. You are the best master I could hope for."

Severus Snape just stood frozen unable to think of what to say to his servant knowing that no matter what Archer was right.

 _ **Godric Hollow**_

"Harry are you sure this is the place you want to perform the ritual." came the uncomfortable voice of Sirius Black. " we don't have to do it here."

" I know Sirius" Harry Potter sighed thinking about his choice of summoning locations. Over the last few days he thought about how to win and it came to him that he wanted to for once see the home he lost that faithful night. It was almost poetic in away. The start of his long never ending battle with Voldemort began here. This will be the place where he will be able to gain the power to stop him once and for all.

"okay pup lets do this" his godfather acppeted that his godson mind will not change.

Harry held out his hand towards the summoning circle

 _ **Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.  
Let black be the color I pay tribute to.  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_

 _ **Let it be declared now;  
your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**_

 _ **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.  
Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**_

 _ **An oath shall be sworn here.  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. **_

_**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,  
come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance! **_

The two wizards had to cover their eyes to with the surge of massive magical energy engulfed the ruins of the Potter home a feeling of hope rose within Harry he knew that his servant will truly be a great hero.

" Upon your summoning I have heeded your call I am servant Saber , I ask of you are you my master"

 **RULER POV**

The battle for the grail is sure to be quite a battle what awaits are masters and servants in the war. Will these fractions truly be able to work as one team. Or will they fall due their own arrogant ways. Who to trust who not to trust. This is but a war for any wish. Something that powerful is truly lead to some interesting turn of events. I welcome you to enjoy a story where anything goes friends turn on friends. Allies will be made with those who were once enemies. Let the Great Holy Grail War begin.


	2. posted

Story is now posted please enjoy


End file.
